Hero
by Deth00-0000
Summary: A songfic with Poets of the Fall's "Locking up the Sun" takes place during the D-Reaper final battle. Different first songfic so be nice please? Rukatoish slightly at the end.


Hero

They're locking up the sun, the light of reason gone,

n' hope has been succesfully undone

The question's burning on, where is it coming from,

no-one seems to know the monster born

A knight stood with flames surrendering him caused by a giant blob of matter know only as the "D-Reaper".

"LET HER GO NOW!" The Knight shouted in his dual voice at the "D-Reaper".

"Never, she is a part of us now." Came the voice of the girl the Knight was trying to save.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE HER VOICE!" The Knight barked back anger burning brightly within him.

"HA HA HA!" The D-Reaper taunted the Knight before he lunged forward, lance stretched forward.

It's a bad trip on a sinking ship, when no-one seems responsible

Scapegoat to rock the boat, yeah, we need someone expendable

Volunteers to face the fears, can we be sensible

And find a way to break the fall, find out the cure for all

"Royal Saber!" The Knight shouted as lighting surrounded his lance striking the D-Reaper. The Knight smiled as he heard the D-Reaper scream in pain.

"Damn you!" He could hear it hiss with venom before lashing out at the Knight striking him into the ground.

"YOU STILL DON'T LEARN DO YOU?" The monster bellowed with anger at the Knight."IT'S YOU FAULT THIS HAD TO HAPPEN! YOU FAULT THE WORLD IS FALLING APART!" The D-Reaper shouted at the Knight.

"I know, I know it's my fault but." Looking up the monster."But I will correct my mistakes before it's too late." The Knight declared with resolve in both his eyes and voice.

"You will fail." It taunted again in **HER** again.

"Watch me." He challenged.

Is there a hero somewhere, someone who appears and saves the day

Someone who holds out a hand and turns back time

Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away

Who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime

"Dukemon!" A dual female voice rang in the Knight's ears.

"Ruki, get away from here now!" The Knight ordered not looking away from the monster he was fighting.

"Damnit Takato, I won't leave your side." A fox priestess said, with a fox covering half of her face.

"Final Elysium!" Dukemon Shouted as his shield glowed before shooting out a powerful beam, blowing a hole in the D-Reaper.

"Arg..DAMN YOU TAKATO!" It screamed sending out all its agents towards the Knight who meet them all head on, but they quickly surrounded him forming a ball with him in the middle.

"TAKATO!" Ruki shouted as she tried to fight her way to him.

They're locking up the sun, they have their chosen one,

you know this time they'll make him play along

They're taking to the arms, the fathers and their sons,

there's nowhere left to run and hide

"_I need more power." _The Knight thought to himself.

"I can give you the power you desire." The voice said causing the Knight to ask.

"Who's there?" Then Knight asked.

"It is I you noble steed, Grani."

"Grani, no I can't ask you to give me the power I need. There's be too many lives lost already." The Knight spoke with sadness in his voice.

"No, I am giving you this power of my own freewill." Grani said.

"NO! DON'T GRANI NO!!!" The Knight shouted as a red piercing light found its way to Takato.

"Grani." Takato said looking up knowing where the D-Reaper towered above him."Thank you." He said before the power he had now blew away the agents that held him down. Standing where the Knight was stood an angel knight.

"Guilmon, let's go." Takato said as they shot forward towards the towering beast above them blades in hand.

It's a bad trip on a sinking ship, when no-one seems responsible

Scapegoat to rock the boat, yeah, we need someone expendable

Volunteers to face the fears, can we be sensible

And find a way to break the fall, find out the cure for all

"Royal Saber!" Takato yelled striking the massive blob with his sword before striking again with his spear."Now, give her back!" He yelled again shooting straight for the main head of the D-Reaper.

"Never!" It hissed before Agent-01 struck him sending him hurling towards the ground.

"Damnit! Out of my fucking way!" Takato yelled as he shoot up again striking the agent again and again before she destroyed his weapons.

"Damnit! What the hell is with her?"

"We feed off of her hatred of you." It said striking him yet again.

Is there a hero somewhere, someone who appears and saves the day

Someone who holds out a hand and turns back time

Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away

Who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime

"Takato!" Ruki yelled as she watched him get thrown around by Agent-01.

"Get the fuck out of my way!"

"You will die before you ever reach her." It taunted again throwing him towards the ground.

"I hate you." A quit voice reached Takato's ears."It's your fault. It's your fault this had to happen, if only you won't born than I would still have my family." The quit voice said.

"Juri." Ruki said.

"Your right I did cause this." Takato said."But I intend to fix my mistakes." Takato roared knocking several agents away.

"Takato!" Ruki yelled gaining his attention."Catch." Ruki yelled as a bright yellow light shot from her own body shooting towards Takato.

"Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi" Takato yelled swinging his right arm holding the legendary board sword destroying a group of agents.

"Now." Takato began."I'll say it once more. Let her go now!"

"Never!" It roared sending everything it had at him.

"Quo Vadis!" Takato yelled as he swung the sword in a wide arc as crimson energy lashed out form the blade cutting the D-Reaper in half.

"Now let her g.." Takato stopped as he felt several blades impale him.

"Die, die die die die die." The quit voice spoke again and again, before picking up volume.

"DIE. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE. DIE ALREADY!" The voice shouted.

"Do you hate me that much?" Takato asked.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT LEOMON HAD TO DIE! NOT ONLY HIM BUT MY ONLY FAMLIY DIED TOO BECAUSE OF YOU!" Takato listened hearing the anger and hatred she felt for him, causing him to snap.

"THAT'S ENOUGH JURI!." Takato yelled as he ripped the blades from his body with blood trickling down.

"YES IT IS MY FAULT! BUT I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET THAT AFFECT ME! I CAME HERE TO SET THINGS RIGHT!" He yelled once again launching forward.

"DIE!" Juri's voice rang out as a group of bladed arms shot forward cutting off Takato's left arm and right leg.

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL I SAVE EVEN IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!" The Knight yelled thrusting Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi forward cutting right into the heart of the beast the D-Reaper, knowing full well the effect of his action would lead to.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Juri." Takato said sadly as he slowly took Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi from where it rested.

"I hate you so much." A girl around the age of ten with a green dress and a sock puppet said before coughing up blood form the blow that she had taken.

"Juri, I'm sorry this the only way I know how to save you." He said as he watched the D-Reaper dissolve into nothing.

"Damn you." Was the last thing she said as she too dissolved with the monster she became.

"I'm truly sorry." Takato said as he heard his friends flow to greet him, as he slowly fell backwards towards the ground as he became two his eleven year old self again.

And in the emptiness, there's a solution,

just look within yourself for absolution

10 years later

Ten years had passed as a young newly married couple stood staring at a grave that had belonged to someone from their past who had blamed the man who stood in front of her grave.

"It's hard to believe it's been ten years already." The Woman said holding her husband's hand.

".." The man was silent only looking at the grave with guilt and pain. Sensing her husband's guilt she quickly squeezed his hand.

"Takato you can't let it get to you know."

"I know Ruki, I just wished I could of done something different." Takato said.

"I know but you can't." She said."Besides you have a family to take care of now too." She said as she kissed him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know, let's go home." He said before placing a dozen of roses on the grave.


End file.
